


Beach Days

by sebastian_michaelishive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beaches, By like 2 inches, Former Drug Dealer, Former Prostitute, Fugitives, Hickeys, Human Lotor is shorter than Lance, Implied Sexual Content, Lance and Lotor just want to live in peace, Lance is a former drug dealer, Lotor is a former prostitute, Lovebites, M/M, Past Drug Use, Playing in the ocean, Running Away, Sendak was his pimp, Teasing, This WAS gonna be for lance ship week but i got busy so here ya go, past sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/sebastian_michaelishive
Summary: Taking a break from life (or from running away from the authorities).





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be for the last day of Lance Ship week, which was yesterday, but I had other things to do so I didn't get to post it.

   "Hey," Lance shouted over to Lotor, who was just a few feet away from him, dipping his toes in the cool waters of the ocean. They had stopped there for a little break, trying to find a way to beat the heat of this hot, sunny day.

   It had been an impulsive decision on Lance's part to stop here. He knew they couldn't afford a whole lot of time off of the road if they didn't want to be caught, but Lotor had looked so terribly _miserable_ all cooped up in their little old rusty car, barely having enough time to even take a fuckin _piss_ , having lived off of pre-bought gas station food and a jug of Arizona iced tea for the past 3 days. Lance had to give him a break _sometime_ , and fortunately for them, the ocean had not been too far off.

   Lotor padded over to him, feet caked in fine golden sand, curious as to what Lance had for him.

   "Hm?" 

   "Here, let me just..."

   Lotor stood still as Lance brought his hands up towards his face, a slight blush dusting his olive cheeks as he felt the stem of a flower slide behind his ear, feeling the soft petals nestle amongst silver strands that seemed to positively glow in the hot summer sun. Lance pulled his hands back, smiling as he admired his work, the pretty purple flower now tucked snugly behind his pretty lover's ear. 

   "Purple suits you," he told him, "you should wear it more often."

   Lotor let out a dry scoff, but couldn't help but feel flattered anyway.

   "Maybe I _would_ if we had enough time to go looking for some clothes," he grumbled, feeling the frustration at their current situation beginning to bubble over.

   "Or had enough money left to even buy any. Lance, what...what are we going to _do?_   We can't keep doing this! If we get stranded...it'll be over for us."

   "I know!" Lance snapped. "I...I know. You're tired and you're frustrated, and _I'm sorry_ , baby, I really am, but we're almost there, okay? Mexico's not too far off now; maybe 12 hours or so, I promise. I-"

   " **Lance**."

   Lance fell silent, feeling his lover gently take his hand and squeeze it lightly. The small gesture offered him the most comfort he had felt in the past three days combined, suddenly grateful that Lotor was here keeping him sane. Lotor reached up to cup his face with his free hand, pressing a light kiss to his lips before settling his head onto his shoulder, embracing Lance in a loose grip.

   "It's alright, dear," he crooned softly, the pair rocking gently back and forth on the sunny shoreline. "I'm sorry for stressing you, I...I'm just afraid, I suppose. I know you'll get us there in time, I can feel it, and once we're there, we'll be free to start over, mhm? Doesn't that sound nice?" 

    Lance nodded against him, feeling that desperate emotion within him slowly begin to subside. His lover sensed this and continued on, hoping the soft tone of his voice would help soothe him even more.

   "We'll go somewhere where no one knows us and begin fresh. We'll leave our old lives of drug dealing and sex selling in the dust, and everything will finally be okay."

   "We won't have to hide anymore," Lance mumbled, slowly tracing shapes all along Lotor's back, "or use our street names. We'll be able to use our normal names right out in the open, like regular people. None of that 'Blue' or 'Mirage' shit anymore, just 'Lance' and 'Lotor'."

   Lotor nodded in agreement, smiling softly as he let sounds of the ocean waves crashing softly along the shore fill their ears for a moment before untangling from Lance's arms. He turned towards the ocean, looking back at Lance to throw him a coy glance, daring his boyfriend  to come after him. Lance felt something stir deep within his gut, grinning wickedly as he accepted Lotor's unspoken challenge.

   Kicking off his shoes and pulling his off his socks, he wasted no time, chasing after Lotor,  thanking god for blessing him with long, lanky legs as he caught up to him, knocking them both into the cold ocean water of the Pacific. They paid it no mind, however, opting to roll around in the freezing ocean water and let loose for a moment, no matter how brief it would be. During this brief moment, Lance had the luck of hearing Lotor's laugh, a low, rich sound that Lance could not help but join, relishing it, for it was quite rare to hear him even giggle, though Lance couldn't blame him. Being the most feared pimp's most prized hooker was hardly any reason to laugh, especially in the conditions Lotor came home in every early morning. 

   They didn't have to worry about that anymore, though. All that was in their minds was getting to Mexico safely, not wondering when the next delivery was going to arrive, or hoping that the next pervert that had paid for an appointment wasn't as violent as the last one. None of that mattered anymore, only each other and Mexico.

   In the midst of their playing in the ocean, they somehow found each other's lips. The taste was salty and briny and they couldn't get enough of it, and what started out as a quick, innocent little peck quickly grew into something more insatiable, desperate. He gasped a bit as he felt his feet get swept off the floor, ending up bridal style within Lance's arms. Lotor wasn't much smaller than Lance, barely an inch or two shorter than him, but he was sure that even if he were six feet tall, Lance would still try to carry him in his arms, and he would still love it anyways.

   "I love you," Lance managed between kisses, beginning to attack his jawline and his neck with hungry, open mouthed kisses. "I'm gonna marry you, yknow that? I'm gonna marry you in Mexico, and this is how I'm gonna carry you all the way back home and to our bed."

   Lotor threw his head back in laughter, pushing Lance's head away playfully, bringing his head back up to look at his lover, who's eyes were beginning to cloud with something all too familiar to him. He grinned, letting a low purr rumble out from his chest as he listened to Lance's plans for their future. He leaned closer to his ear, poking his tongue out and giving the shell a tentative lick. The groan that had almost immediately dropped out Lance's mouth was...immensely satisfying to hear, encouraging Lotor to tease him even more.

   "And?" he purred, a hushed, seductive sound he knew was sure to give Lance goosebumps. "Then what will you do?"  

   "What do _you_ think, babe?"

   "I don't know," Lotor quipped, taking a quick nip at his jawline, "I was hoping you would tell me."

   Lance growled, not at all a stranger to the little game his lover was playing.

   "Keep that up," he began hotly, "and I might have to _show_ you instead."

   Lotor bit his lip, letting it slip out from between his teeth just the way he knew Lance liked it.

   "Really now, hm? Well, I do appreciate a good show every so often, and I haven't seen one in so long...I ache to see what you could possibly have in store for me."

   "So you want a show, huh?" Lance was already turning back towards the car with one thing on his mind. Lotor could feel his lover's heartbeat begin to pound against his chest, and he felt it was now safe to assume that the hairs on the back of Lance's neck were not the only things standing up. 

   "Alright. I'll give you a show you'll never forget."

* * *

   Lance looked over at Lotor momentarily, smiling as he saw the peaceful expression resting upon his sleepy boyfriend's face. He looked at ease now: his damp, disheveled hair having tied back up in a messy bun, and his light olive skin, now a bit darker from their fun in the sun, was littered with fresh, blooming purple love bites. 

   Lance sighed, smiling to himself as he turned his eyes back onto the road ahead of them. He knew it!

   Lotor _always_ looked good in purple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like human!Lotor to be shorter, aight??? 
> 
> This was a one shot so I really don't have any plans on continuing this. Shout out to Voretron on the Discord for betaing this!!
> 
> Hope ya'll liked this!
> 
> Come yell at me @yes-my-paladin on Tumblr, or chat with me on Discord @syn.sin3512


End file.
